An Unexpected Visit
This is the ninth episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot - I'm going to college. - Jake announced, giving a long kiss before leaving to Julie. Julie was curled on the couch with a huge mug of cocoa in hand. She craned his neck to receive the kiss and turned his full attention to the program that was on TV, but really the girl's head was elsewhere. And when he heard the Audi Q7 leave your garage, she ran to the old quarter of Alice and snatched the computer. She left on the table, your email was opened and she felt really confused about what to do. But police would not be aware of these strange emails, if you depended on it. She was the sister of the case investigator. Julie barely approached the fingers from the keyboard when the bell rang your home. Taking a big scare, she hid the notebook under the sofa cushions, going against the door of her room. - Miss Williams? - Asked a tall man, showing his police badge containing his name. - I am. - Julie replied, slightly mortified. - We need to ask some questions about his relationship with the young Rebecca Bolyevart. - What happened to her? Her mother called me... - The girl was found dead in the reserve Willow. Julie's legs almost failed as not withstand its weight. She sought support on the wall and began to breathe heavily. It was the death of Alice revived under a different angle. Immediately, Julie realized he could not be coincidence. Somehow the death of two girls was linked by some unknown fact. Gradually recovering from the news, Julie asked the police to come into your home, which they did. - How to find? - Julie asked, curious to learn more. - She was tied to a tree and was brutally murdered. - Said the man, twisting his mouth in contempt. - We have some questions for you, Miss Williams. - A woman who had hitherto been hidden by the wall, spoke, opening his wallet, waving his badge on Julie's face. The police launched an angry look toward the partner, but said nothing. Julie invited them to sit down and she sat down. His head weighs a ton and she did not see how all that weight down. His face burned red-hot and your fingers will not stop insisting on quiet. She made circular motions with his tongue in his mouth. It was a habit he acquired very small, and only came to light when he felt threatened in some way. - What do you want? The officer opened his mouth, but it was the woman who said: - We visited the home of the victim's mother. This provided us your address, said there was two days visiting the victim, and you two seem to have had a little discussion. This information is true, Miss Williams? Julie found a slight sneer in the voice of the woman, but tried to stay calm and impassive, even if he was afraid of falling inside. - Yes Indeed! Rebecca had some information about the death of Alice ... - So said, he realized that Julie had done the wrong thing. She would have to explain where this information came from. - And Miss is based on what, to say that Rebecca knew the victim of something? - Asked the man. - Intuition. Alice and Rebecca were very friendly. - Julie fixed his eyes wanted to close at all costs. - Miss, we have to tell you ... That he was not notified prior to that there was no commitment in the investigation, but his sister was raped before death. - Told police, so cold. Julie felt a rage unusual flow throughout your body. His eyes filled with tears and suffered his whole body trembled. She could not keep his voice steady and more than ever, she felt hit by an ax, which hurt his heart in the worst way possible. - Ra-Raped? - Stammered. - Yes, and the fluid found in the body of his sister has the same DNA found in the victim Rebecca gag. - The officer said, wearily. - This means that ... - The killer is probably a serial killer. - Ended the police. - We need to provide us with your DNA, if not uncomfortable, your boyfriend will have to do the same procedure. - But you can not search the database for you? I'm sure someone ... - Are you questioning the FBI, Miss? Are you trying to teach us to do our work? - The police, roughly, sighed and shook their fists. The officer approached Julie and sat down beside the girl. The moss-green eyes stared at her intensely and she could not help noticing that he was very sorry to have to investigate the death of two young lives so promising. - I'm sure he wants justice. - He said. - Yes, absolutely yes. - And you didn't do any harm to girls? - No, I wouldn't be capable of such atrocity. The policeman snorted. His companion merely to stare. - If you have nothing to fear, help us to help you! Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Jake McCarty * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Rebecca Bolyevart (mentioned only) * Killer (mentioned only) Guest Cast * Mrs. Bolyevart (mentioned only) Trivia * This episode don't has an antagonist. Category:Episodes